earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiiyue
Statistics Title: Knight-Commander Kiiyue Fiana Talas Hinitmaei Name: Kiiyue, Key, Kii, Kill-you Race/Class: Human Warrior Professions: Alliance Lieutenant Commander (ret.), Theramore Military Liason Age: 45 Hair Colour: Dusty Red Eye Colour: Amber Brown Height: 5'8" Weight: 161 lb. Physical Appearance Whenever she's not angry, she's fuming. Kiiyue always seems to wear some sort of scowl on her face, unless she's in the presence of friends. Her looks are hardly fair anymore, as wrinkle lines start to mar her forehead, but years of fighting have toned her body trim and fit. The promise of muscles still show under bare skin that is as tanned as the rest of her body through years of service in arms. Jolly good luck trying to get her to get out of her armor. Relegated to the mundane duties of a desk officer, Kiiyue can be seen most of the time in a robe, a concealed cuirass, and outdated rank pauldrons. Personality Conduct There's no question about it - she's an angry person. Sarcastic, sharp-tongued, pessimistic, there's always an angry word on her tongue. She has little subelty when it comes to social courtesy, preferring to be blunt and direct - usually in an insulting manner, if she's in the mood. Kiiyue may not be the most intellignent of the flock, but she's a sharp observer of events and a veritable font of odd information, on both the side of the Alliance and Horde. Her long association with the Orcs through combat has impressed upon her a better understanding of the Horde's true workings than most, as well as the beginnings of the Orcish tongue. Alignment As much as it drives her crazy, she respects authority - but she's an embittered soldier who only wants out of her current life and into a new one. She's been a bit of a bend when it comes to moral matters, preferring a bold and direct solution that doesn't risk her head. She has little care for the world beyond the concerns of her authority and family, which sets her closest to a Lawful Neutral alignment category. History There is little to tell about Kiiyue's childhood, other than being an orphan that traversed her way into the path of history by being in the wrong places at the right time. From the town of Grand Hamlet to the capital Lordaeron, from the first orcs on Azeroth to the Scourge threat of now, Kiiyue is a fighter forged out of necessity rather than want. Warcraft: Orcs and Humans She had been fighting all her life. Ever since her discovery on the doorsteps of Old Stormwind's orphanage, the little girl was already fighting. Scraps, toys, attention - everything. A rough-and-tumble playmate, that little girl made only a few, but loyal, friends that created their own circle and world. But even so, sitting and crying was not for herself. She began exploring. She is named Key for her knack of getting into things and places she shouldn't. And one day, Key gets into places she shouldn't. Having stolen a dagger - her first weapon - Key fled merchant hands that made the outdoor spring markets every summer. She never finds her way back to the city, and only finds herself, truly orphaned, in the small town of Grand Hamlet. It was the First War. The second documented campaign. When the Human Army swept through Grand Hamlet to reinforce besieged villagers, Kiiyue went from orphan to war peasant, gathering supplies and food for the troops that marched and fought. In time, when forces were stretched thin, Key found time to ensconce herself in spare arms to help guard her fellow peasants. She learned to fight. Quickly. Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness When defeat came to the First Human Army, she was one of the survivors that retreated to Lordaeron under Lothar's standard. When Lothar was welcomed into Lordaeron, so was she, being placed to train as a scribe with a Quel'dorei adjudicant known only as 'Duel'. It was here that Key was given her adult named 'Kiiyue' - mystery - and gifted with the skills of both pen and sword. Magic, as well; but being ungifted, Kiiyue could only produce the very basic of results. Most of her time during the Second War was spent behind fortified walls and bookshelves, until the day news came of Quel'Thalas being breached. Kiiyue went with her mentor to render aid to the besieged elven nation as best as they could, but in the end, wound up separated in the midst of the chaos. They never met again. The Second War wound down and came to and end. Interlude: WC2 and WC3 For her services to the military, Kiiyue was named as a squire and transferred under the tutelage of the Knights of Stromgarde. She learns patience. She learns discipline. She learns the way of a Knight. She learns to detest men. Eight long years of squirehood. It was not likely she would be raised above her rank, save for the gradual movements of a number of political figures among both the Kirin Tor and Quel'dorei. Gradually, the Lordaeron troops shifted from its all-male composition to include the many women that had also served in battle. It was then Kiiyue was made a Knight of Lordaeron. But like all new ideas, this sat uneasily with the 'real' army. Kiiyue was delegated into a reserve regiment given to Stormwind, and left to rust for the better part of three years. Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos She was put into action again when all communication with Lordaeron collapsed. Along with a few other Knights, Kiiyue was set to sail for the capital of the Eastern Kingdoms - in vain. It was chance that drove Kiiyue's transport to encounter the fleet of Jaina Proudmoore. Without orders or a chain of command, everyone choose to fall under Proudmoore's direct command. Upon arriving in Kalimdor, Kiiyue is part of the defensive force left behind in present-day Durotar as Proudmoore and more troops move inland. As the war progressed, it was clear that the enemy was not the orcs that had been fought over the decades, but an outside force that threatened all. Quickly, Kiiyue threw in with their new allies. Staunch with the desperate hopes that had suddenly united, for the first time, allies and enemies, they stood for a cause all could believe in. She was one of the troops on the vanguard of the World Tree's attack. She was one of those that retreated when their role was played out. She bears witness to the defeat of heroes, but also witnesses Azeroth's victory over the Burning Legion; when the storm of sprits cleared, the blue sky finally revealed the World Tree for all to see. Interlude: RoC and TFT Kiiyue then moves with Proudmoore and her forces to establish Theramore Isle, being one of the first to accept the bindings of the Allied Horde. While the truce was fresh, and concern for the Scourge still ran strong, Kiiyue became part of the ill-fated Fifth Expeditionary Fleet that attempted to intrude in Northrend. Although she fought valiantly, side-by-side with orcs and trolls, the troops of the Fleet was utterly decimated by the Scourge. How Kiiyue survived, no one knew. Missionaries of the Scarlet Crusade found her on the northern shores of Tirsfal Glades. Their zealotry did not run as far as it did in the present. Via goblin trading zeppelin, through Orgrimmar to Theramore, Kiiyue survived the experience with relatively little injury. Relatively. Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne Among the rising of rumors of trouble being brewed, Jaina Proudmoore vanishes, only to suddenly be replaced by her father, Admiral Proudmoore. Dubious as to political intent, Kiiyue remains as part of Theramore Isle's defenses. As the marines of Kul Tiras continue to be defeated, the more Kiiyue doubts the Admiral's direction, viewing things with an optimism that continued to grow in the face of the new alliance that she had served. But when Theramore is attacked there was no question as to what she is to do. Flushed with fury at what, to her, was a betrayal of the pact she had believe in, she fought back. Many Horde fell under her blade before the smoke cleared, revealing Jaina Proudmoore and her announcement of what had actually occured. Kiiyue is placed on military tribunal for the orcs, trolls, and tauren she had slaughtered. She claimed she was defending Proudmoore's territory, and under this plea, was granted pardon by the Alliance. But not by the Horde - a mark of the splintering pact and old animosities. World of Warcraft With military background in both Theramore and the Eastern Kingdoms, Kiiyue becomes one of Jaina's military liaisons, and as such, a member of the Alliance. This goes on through a time period of re-proven duties, through Warsong Gulch and Alterac Valley, as well as various joint forays with the Horde through the Cenarion Circle and the Argent Dawn. Her personal life had also come across a number of developments, primarily under the auspicies of a few dragons of the Bronze Dragonflight: the Brood of Nozdormu, guardians of both the temporal and the Scarab Gate. What this entails, Kiiyue is keeping quiet about, although librarians and other scholars have remarked upon the research material she is starting to gather on fel magics and Orcish history. She was married to both Delesta Featherclaw and Elaran Gearmagus, in a ceremony declared illegal by the Alliance courts. The Alliance military reacted with scorn to this fact, which began a silent campaign to shuffle her away from notice from the public eye. The Burning Crusade The time of the Dark Portal opening was also around the time her very life seemed to unravel - literally. Already plagued by temporal complications and paradoxes, the very things she had, all that time, been researching to stave off came to crush her life and sap at her existence. These were to be her final days, and she was declared MIA, but she returned to attention after a long period of silence, having explained it as an investigation gone underground. Her wives are notably silent on the issue. Wrath of the Lich King Having served her time as a military liason between Stormwind City and Vangarde Keep, Kiiyue had remained mostly out of direct action in a supporting role. Her domestic life was much more interesting, as each member of her family had separated out on their own adventures and trials. Today, the relationship of the three wives are strained, and Kiiyue is rather on edge over everything that had occured. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Warrior